


Love Me Tender

by hc2323



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, nothin but fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc2323/pseuds/hc2323
Summary: A collection of pure fluff one shots!





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Loooong time no see, Ao3. School kicked my ass this year, but I'm back for at least this summer. I'm hoping for this to end up being a collection of cutesy, fluff one shots (I have a soft spot for fluff... #sorrynotsorry), so I'm open to suggestions for future installments. Enjoy!
> 
> This first one is set in 2017.

Sunlight poured through the tiny crack of window left exposed at the apex of two curtains, shining a thin strip of glorious morning light onto two bodies. A taller man enveloping a smaller woman in a warm, sleepy embrace stirred. Through his sleepy, sans-contacts or glasses, hazy morning gaze, Bill admired the way his wife's blonde locks shone in the bit of morning light and smiled softly. She lay curled up in his arms, head to his chest, wrapped up in an oversized grey Yale sweatshirt she'd owned since '71 and refused to wash more than when _absolutely necessary_ for fear of it losing it's softness and distinct smell. Careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber, he brushed some stray pieces of soft blonde hair from her eyes and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before gently reaching over to the nightstand for his phone. 

9:32 am. Private citizenship had its benefits. Intentionally avoiding the "News" app on his iPhone, Bill checked his messages. Their daughter and grandchildren were coming by for breakfast in 45 minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to awaken the sleeping angel he had laying on top of him even if it meant they would be running a little behind. As mushy and cliche as it sounded, even to him, Hillary truly looked as if she was floating on a cloud, devoid of stress, truly peaceful. He loved tracing the tiny wrinkles by her eyes or admiring her rosy cheeks, stroking blonde hair and rubbing her back in soft circles until she finally decided to face the world. 

As he scrolled through the weather predictions for the day he heard a small voice whisper, "Billy?"

He looked down to see Hillary's blue orbs looking up at his chin from her spot on his chest. "Good morning beautiful." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her softly and giving her back a good rub with one hand. She smiled softly and rubbed her eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. You're the best pillow. Sorry if I squished you." She giggled. 

Bill chuckled. "I can never complain about getting to hold my beautiful wife all night. Especially when she's in a cuddly mood." The soft circles he was rubbing on her back were lulling her back into a sleepy haze, but she reached out to put her arms around his neck and nuzzle her nose into his collarbone. 

"Chels, Charlotte and Aidan will be here soon love." He reminded her, albeit reluctantly; he had no desire to leave the warm blanket haven they were enveloped in quite so soon.

"We can have breakfast in bed...have it delivered.. I don't wanna get up.. Lazy Sunday today.." She mewled and let out a sigh. 

"Want me to see if Chelsea will pick it up on the way?" He asked.  

"Yes please."

"Alright babe." He shot a quick text to his daughter before slipping back into sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"Mom? Dad?" Chelsea gently pushed their bedroom door open and peeked in the crack, silently praying they were clothed this morning. She was relieved to see them curled up in a ball. The corners of her mouth curled into a grin. "Look how precious..." 

She opened up the door the entire way and gently nudged her daughter. "Why don't you go wake Grandma up?" She giggled. Charlotte eagerly ran for the bed and jumped right on top of her napping grandparents.

"Gwaaaandma!" She giggled. Bill and Hillary shot awake, welcomed immediately by a playful and grinning Charlotte and precious baby Aidan. 

"Slept in huh?" Chelsea giggled. 

"We were comfy..." Hillary blushed, turning her attention to the little one now on her lap. "Good morning baby." She showered her granddaughter with kisses, much to her delight. 

Bill held his quiet grandson and smiled at the display in front of him. "Come sit, honey." He motioned for his daughter to join their slumber party in bed. She giggled, but gave in. 

"I got waffles and crepes for everyone." Chelsea held up a takeout bag full of boxes. "Guess we're eating in bed." 

"Nothing wrong with an extra lazy morning, especially with my favorite girls and grandson." He kissed her temple. 

They laughed and ate, all cuddled together in bed. Hillary didn't even mind the nutella smeared all over her face, thanks to her creative grandkids. 

"Need some help cleaning?" Bill asked. "... because I think I can be of some assistance." He leaned over and kissed it off from around her mouth.

A good morning indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your suggestions, comments, etc. below - any ideas you have or suggestions for future installments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
